


The One Winged Hero

by MyOwn2Cents



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And not have a complex toward J-E-N-O-V-A, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, But not as powerful cause otherwise he would beat everything, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, He was a good dad, He's basically gonna be Sephiroth, Minor Body Horror, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), no beta we die like sir nighteye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwn2Cents/pseuds/MyOwn2Cents
Summary: The Nomu Project wasn’t the only twisted project All for One had. After all, what is an army without generals to lead it?Codenamed: Project SOLDIER, its subjects were designed to be just as powerful, if not more so, then the Nomu while retaining their minds to lead them. The stress of the enhancements proved fatal to all subjects, until now that is.Young Izuku Midoriya is tragically torn from his normal life as the newest subject of this twisted project when it is found he has what is needed to survive the enhancement process.With power beyond most people's comprehension grafted  into his body, Izuku is turned into a weapon to be the right hand of All for One's successor. Will he fight it? You don’t even know Izuku if you need the answer to that.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Sensei | All For One, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 19
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Experimental Hero: Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808885) by [Raider867](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raider867/pseuds/Raider867), [Stephano1294](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephano1294/pseuds/Stephano1294). 



> So, yea. This is a thing. I finally wrote my own story. 
> 
> Don't have much to say other then enjoy and leave your feedback in the comments
> 
> Also: Feel free to use this story in Reaction fics, just let readers know I was the writer. ^_^ I do wonder how the charatcers would react to what happens to them in this story.

All for One was sitting at his desk going over a file one of his agents had sent about an upstart group that if left on their own could bring the attention of heroes to his organization. It wasn’t that people involved that could cause trouble, although a few of their quirks would be a nice gift for the doctor to play around with for the Nomu project, it was where they set up shop. 

The location was one that, in the underworld, was known to belong to him. Or at least implied to belong to him. He had spent a great deal of time making sure he was the proverbial boogeyman in the world of villains, spoken of only in half whispers.

  
Although not vital by any means, it was the principle of the matter. He couldn’t let random nobodies into his territory. He sent a quick e-mail to the agent who sent the report to have the group quietly eliminated. He also directed some funds to start an “urban renewal” project in the area, to encourage young families to move to the area. It would take further attention away from the area. 

  
Large villain groups, by majority, rarely operated in areas that had a large number of young families, way too many eyes looking out for anything that could hurt their children. Sure there were small groups, but never more than twenty or so. The kind of group that was quickly taken down by heroes and gave the surrounding area a reputation of being “low on crime”. That would further deter other villains from starting operations in the area. An absolute perfect cover for his group. 

  
Moments after he sent the message his personal phone had started ringing. Only two people knew the number and if either was calling it was of vital importance. 

  
“What is it?” Was his succinct opening.

  
“I found him, my lord! I have finally found the perfect subject for Project: SOLDIER!” Came the joy filled voice of the Doctor.

  
All for One felt a thrill of joy shoot throughout his body. Project: SOLDIER was the sister project to the Nomu one. Whereas the Nomu project was designed to make absolute obedient foot soldiers modeled after Gigantomachia, this project was aimed at making the generals of the army. To do so they needed to retain their minds as much as possible, while still being a deadly force on the battlefield. Thus far the procedure to enhance the subjects had proven to be one hundred percent fatal.

  
“Is that so? What is so special about this person, my old friend?” Despite being over two centuries old All for One could not help the inflection of excitement that bleed into his voice. 

  
“As you know my lord when I am not working on a project I moonlight as a quirk specialist for children. During my most recent appointment I found the candidate! I did the standard tests, blood, saliva and the like. For the past few months whenever a child has come in I took some of the test samples aside and treated them with the SOLDIER enhancement substance. 

Up until today I never had a result that didn’t degrade within minutes. But today? Today I not only got a result that didn’t degrade but bonded with the substance to one hundred percent efficiency!”

All for One felt more excitement surge at that. The most they ever expected was no more than seventy percent by their most generous estimates. But one hundred percent? That would accelerate the project beyond what they could have ever hoped for. 

  
“That is great news, my friend. Tell me what is the quirk of the child? When we copy it we can field a whole legion of SOLDIERs at one hundred percent efficiency”

  
“I am afraid that will be impossible, my lord. The child is, of all things, quirkless! Taking a closing look at the bonding process showed me where everything has been going wrong, we just never thought to look. It seems the substance assimilates itself into the place in the genome where the genes for a person’s quirk lay. 

That is why we have had nothing but fatalities. The substance overpowers the subjects' inborn quirk genes and that causes a mass cascading effect that leads to the termination of the subject. We had no reason to suspect that was _because_ the subjects had quirks in the first place. We simply, and incorrectly, assumed it was do to the _type_ of quirk they had!

But since this child doesn't have a quirk there is nothing to overpower, and therefor no cascade effect starts. Which is how his cells had one hundred percent efficiency in bonding, the substance is filling in an empty spot in his genes.”

  
Hearing that All for One bit back his frustration. For a child to be born quirkless in this day and age was exceedingly rare. Even if they went after those who were older there was no tell if their more developed bodies could handle the transformation. A child’s body would be much easier to mold and enhance due to not being fully developed.

  
“Very well, we are lucky as is with finding such a child. What else can you tell me about him?” That information would help on how they should condition and train the child. After all the SOLDIERs were meant to be leaders, it would not do if they all acted exactly the same. They needed some individuality to work at maximum efficiency.

  
“I am very happy to report the child is very well spoken and intelligent for his age. According to his mother the boy’s teachers, father and herself thought the boy might have a quirk that affected his intelligence or an analysis type. Seems he has an interest in quirks and started writing breakdowns of the different quirks he has seen in a notebook. The only downside is that, like most children, he wishes to be a hero. Overall I hope this child is to your expectations ”

  
Oh this just kept getting better. While the dream of being a hero was a slight downside it was nothing a few years of conditioning couldn’t fix. But the fact the child was naturally intelligent was a great boon. Until this point all the subjects were of an average intelligence at best. The child’s interests in quirks also got his attention. He might just have someone to pass on his analysis skills too. After all, the best generals are the ones who are able to break down their enemies before the battle even starts

  
It appealed to a very old part of him. Back before… everything had started, he wanted to be a teacher. The idea of shaping and guiding young minds had been of great interest to him. 

  
“Yes, this child is all we could have hoped for and more as a subject for the project. Send me the address and I will have agents moving to attain the child after nightfall. Also what quirk do the parents have?”

“Once this call is over I will send the address to you. As for quirks; the mother has a minor telekinesis quirk that affects small objects, the limit being what she can hold in her hand and the father has fire breath. Not the most dangerous but when it comes to protecting their child they could prove troublesome. After all, the human body is full of “small objects” and the average house has many things that can catch fire. I have to go now, I have an appointment in five minutes”

“Go, it is vital you maintain your cover. I will send word to the facility that we have a new subject. Once your shift is done send Korugiri a message and he will bring you there right away so you can start preparations.”

  
With that the two ancient men hung up phones. Releasing a sigh he didn’t know he was holding All for One leaned back into the chair going over everything he just learnt. 

  
_'The true cause of all the failures was due to the subjects having quirks. Ujiko is right, that is something we would have never even considered. We ran the whole gamut of quirks users hoping the enhancement would empower the quirk. We both thought we just had to find the right quirk. But as it turns out that was all for nothing!_

_Well, not nothing, we still collected valuable data on how the body reacts to varying amounts of the substance. Now all we have to do is get the biometrics of the child and we will be golden. Soon Tomura, you will have your very own right hand to help guide you and lead your armies when you take over. All it will take is a few short years.'_

  
His internal musing out of the way, he checked his messages and saw he had the address of the child. Running it through a search engine he saw it was a modest apartment complex right in the heart of Musutafu. 

  
That would raise how careful his agents would need to be. Given how relatively close to U.A. the complex was he didn’t wait any screw up with this operation. Luckily he had many agents of different skills to get jobs done with. 

  
Pulling up the phone he used for ordering jobs like this, he dialed the number of one his most skilled agents.

  
The phone rang exactly three times and the call was picked up.

  
“I have a new job for you.”

* * *

Little Izuku was excited, bouncing in place as he watched the newest All Might show with his dad on the couch. The smile on his face would have blinded any who saw. 

  
Why was the little guy so happy? Besides the fact he was watching All Might with his dad? Well he went to the doctors to see what his quirk was. It took some testing and he didn’t like the needle to take his blood, but he didn’t cry cause he was a big boy! His mommy said so!

  
The doctor said it would take a few days for the test to come up, but he was still excited! Once he knew what his quirk was he could start training to be a hero with Kacchan! And then they would be the best heroes ever!

  
Seeing his son literally vibrating with excitement causes the older male to chuckle. 

  
“Calm down son, you keep acting like that and you’ll be too tired to watch All Might” Said the man, who looked like an older version of Izuku only with pure black hair and bright orange eyes that were filled with parental affection.

  
His son looked at him with an adorable pout “But daddy~ It’s All Might!”

  
Cooing at the adorable child that was his son Hisashi ruffed the fluff green mop that was Izuku’s hair. Feeling his father’s hand rubbing his head caused Izuku to instantly lean into the touch.

  
Into this walk a young woman who was the picture of a young mother. Her dark green hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. Looking at the two most important men in her life acting like that caused a motherly smile to form on her lips. She took a moment to simply watch them. 

  
“Okay you two, enough messing around. Dinner’s ready, I made your favorite Izuku~” Inko teased

  
Hearing that Izuku’s head perked up.

  
“KASTUDON!” And with that the little boy dashed to the table. This, of course, caused both parents to chuckle at their child. 

  
The Midoriya family was the textbook picture of domestic bliss.

  
Sadly such an image would very soon be torn apart. 

* * *

In the shadows of the alley across from the apartment a figure stared at the building dispassionately, mentally going over the plan he and his team had made to acquire the target his boss wanted. Reaching up to his ear he buzzed his communicator three times then five times and finally two. 

  
That was the go ahead for his team to start causing chaos on the opposite side of the city with dozens of local thugs that had been hired. With that going on there would be no heroes in the area to see a “suspicious person”. He waited the planned five minutes and in time that his phone started chiming as he received numerous alerts about “high villain activity” and warnings to stay safe and to seek shelter .

  
With that he crossed the street, being joined by his partner who had been hiding in the next alley over and made his way into the apartment's basement with his partner standing watch. Just as the plans his master had acquired showed, the gas main was right where it was supposed to be. Closer observation showed that it was up for inspection this month. 

  
"Perfect. Just as the intel suggested. With this no one will ask too many questions about why the complex burned down. It will just be a tragic accident along with everything else that will happen tonight. Or if they do ask questions the trail be long gone. Now it is just a matter of starting a leak."

  
With that he carefully started weakening the pipe so gas would start leaking. This wasn’t the first gas main he had used as a cover so he knew exactly how to weaken the pipe without leaving signs it had been damaged due to an outsider. 

  
The moment the smell hit his nose he knew he was golden. Quickly making his way out of the basement the duo began moving up the floors of the building. On everything floor they took their time so the second man could use his quirk on the doors to seal them shut. No one but their target and themselves would be leaving this building alive. 

  
After sealing the rest of the build they finally were at the door of their target. With efficiency born from countless missions like this the men effortless slip into the apartment.

  
Once inside they were greeted with the sight of their target, a small green haired boy sleeping on the couch between his parents. Silently moving to the couch they carefully removed the boy from his spot in between his parents and replaced him with a nearby pillow. 

  
As the boy was held by one of the men the other took something out of one of his pockets and injected the boy with it. It would keep him asleep for at least eight hours, they didn’t need him waking up and screaming for help. 

  
Having gotten the boy they left as quickly as they came, quickly sealing the door they made their way down the building. Once they were there back on the ground floor one of the men dashed across the street to hide in the alley they came from. The other struck a match and tossed it in the lobby and ran after his teammate. Not even a minute later and the gas had finally spread to the lobby. 

  
The build was blazing like a bonfire within seconds, not that the outside world could see. The two men look to their three others teammate who had stayed hidden in the alley, a woman with a technology scrabbling quirk, an older man with an visual illusion quirk and the newest of the group who was perfectly androgynous with a sound dampening quirk. 

  
It was their job to make sure the build was not noticed at all. The woman would make sure no one inside could call for help, the man would maintain an illusion of how the building was supposed to look and the final member would muffle the sounds of the blaze and the screams of those inside. 

  
Seeing as the three had things covered the leader took out his phone and called their get away. 

  
“Kurogiri, we have the target. I am sending you the location now. When the building is ash the others will call you.”

  
With that he hung up and a few moments later a dark mist started to form in the alley. The two who had gone into the build entered the portal with it closing behind them. 

As for the other three, they would maintain the cover for close to half an hour. Dropping the cover showed the apartment was a charred skeleton of its former self. Calling for a portal themselves the trio left. 

  
It wouldn’t be until dawn broke and people started leaving for work that attention was drawn to the burnt out building. Once the initial investigation finished it was determined that over one hundred and fifty people had perished in the blaze. The destruction was attributed to a faulty gas main and left at that. 

  
It was not until an angry blonde woman stormed into the police office demanding to know where “little Izuku” was that anyone realized there was an unaccounted for resident of the apartment complex. The fact they missed someone, let alone a child, was a great embarrassment to the department. Given that his remains were not found lead to the theory he might still be alive. The resulting search for a survivor of the blaze would last for months but sadly nothing was uncovered. The case was declared cold and would go unsolved for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Hell, the Underworld, Yomi, Naraka. All throughout history man has come up with countless names for the afterlife and what it could be like. Some say there is no true afterlife, just a never ending cycle of life, death and rebirth. Some say it is determined by how one lived their life while others have an realm that all souls go to. More yet still say that there is nothing at all after death.

If one were to ask little Izuku Midoriya he would happily take any of the above, even non-existence over his current situation. 

Ever since he had woken up in a strange place without his mommy and daddy he had been in his own constant, personal hell. His sleeping, traitorous mind cast him back to his first day here.

* * *

  
  


When Izuku first saw the face of the doctor he was calm for a few moments. His mind came to the conclusion his parents took to the hospital for some reason and the doctor was about to check on him. However, that hope died the moment he studied the doctor's face. The young boy couldn’t place it but the joy filled look on the doctor's face reminded him of villains he had seen on TV.

The doctor was gleeful as he explained how he was to be the first in line of villains to lead an army of something called “Nomu”. How he would be the right hand of his “lord’s chosen successor!”

He didn’t want to be a villain! That means he would have to hurt people. He wanted to be a hero to save people! He would never hurt people like that! If you have power use to help people. That’s what All Might said on TV one time and All Might was never wrong!

As his mind was going through this the sound of machinery moving in the background caught his attention. 

Looking up Izuku saw the most horrifying thing he had ever seen in his short life and that included one time he looked up a very brutal villain fight on the computer without asking mommy or daddy. In a container filled with blueish liquid was a person? Animal? Thing? He didn’t know what it was but even by quirk standards it was inhuman. 

The figure appeared to be a woman with a lot of her insides on her outsides. Her feet were in a heart shaped thing that had tubes coming out of it that covered the woman’s privates and went into her belly. Other tubes twisted into weird shapes that just… floated in the liquid. Twitching. 

Her grey skin looked like an old leather jacket his dad had. Crusty and bumpy. One of her boobies even had an eyeball on it! The other was covered by her silver hair. Coming out from behind the woman was fleshy wings, one that was a lot bigger than the other. He could only see one of the eyes and it was glowing. The eye made him feel as it saw right through him. It felt like when his parents looked at him knowing he did something bad but a hundred times worse.

It was wrong, It was wrong, It _W_ aS **W** r _o_ Ng **̷̟̬̞̪̥̹̹̥͎͔̤̬̣̟͚͓̔̊̏̏ͩ͝I̛̖͉̹̲̫̽̒͆͐̄̿̋ͧ̓͢ͅt̡̞͈͕̲̹̺̺̭̱̱̘͔͍͒̔̚͡** ̢̩̜̻̤̯̤̰͎͍̤̥̙̙͚͖̫̹̣ͭ̓̐̌̃͋͘͢͠ _W̼̞̘̬͉̮͖͓͈͙̻͔̱͙̱̩͔͕̾ͨ̔ͪ͊_ aͭ̄̃ͭͥ̐́̀ͨͦ̊͛̚҉̧͈̩͕̰̗͍̤̥̻̫̝̜̞̪̫̫̫͔S̸̸̸͕̖̬̱̩͙͇̼̠ͭ̌ͮ͢ͅͅͅ **̧͕̱̳̻̬̖̭̲̱̞̹̹̠̾́͂̍̑͐̌ͦ̆͛͒̚͜͟W̶̛̯̟̹̜̪̖͓̪̣̿̏ͣ̍̑̎ͮ́̎̚͟** ŗ͚̫̹̫͍̙͙̹̬̹̠̞̮̣̖͎͔͆ͭ̃̇ͬ̎͐̒ͮ̽̄͒̓̆͝o̵̶̝͎̰̯̞̻͔̦̮̘̙̠̙̬̝ͪ̎ͩ̆͐̌̏̓͠ͅN̢̧̨̰͔͖̩͈̙ͧͮ̀͌͝͠ **g̡̝̖̫̩̿̎̏̄̇̍̾ͫͣ** ̵̷͇̘̣̙͉͖̃ͤͤ́̈ͨ̃͗̾͞

  
  


In the back of his panicked mind something told Izuku this thing would be in his nightmares for years to come. 

“Ah! I see you noticed our friend here! My lord and I found her a few years ago. Poor little thing couldn’t control her quirk and she turned into this! Such a tragedy! But it’s not all bad. After some testing we found her cells can supercharge living things. The animals we tested were as strong as people with high-tier strength quirks. The only downside is that if a person has a quirk it ends up killing them in a rather brutal manner. Messy stuff that was. Although it was free food for some of our Nomu. 

Oh you’re most likely wondering why _she_ didn’t die. Well it’s odd. Her quirk did this to her, it kept trying to enhance her but to do that it had to override itself in her genes. I know, it confused me too for a little bit. And while it couldn’t overwrite itself, there were still consequences to her body. The result is what you see here, my boy!"

Izuku’s mind, already frayed just by _looking_ at the thing, could only mumble out. “Wha...ho… who?”

“Oh what was her name you ask? Oh that doesn’t matter anymore the person she was is long dead. The body is only alive thanks to this tube.”

  
He patted the tube affectionately. 

“Nowadays we here affectionately call her _J-E-N-O-V-A_.” The way the doctor spoke the name was an odd mix. One the one hand it was as if he was talking about a pet cat or dog he was fond of. But at the same time there was awe in his voice. Like he was speaking of a divine being who had granted him, and him alone, enlightenment. 

"Now you might be wondering why _you_ are here, my boy! It’s all thanks to you that we found it was the subject’s quirks causing problems. I combined J-E-N-O-V-A’s cells with the test samples from your quirk determination test and viola! The blood mixed with your DNA perfectly, and it’s all because you’re quirkless.”

Hearing that jolted Izuku out of his daze. Quirkless… he was quirkless? As in no quirk at all?

Seeing the shocked look on his face, the doctor explained. 

“Ah yes, I knew I forgot to tell you something! Yes child you are quirkless, it is ironic really. When you are infused with J-E-N-O-V-A’s cells you will gain the power you would have never had. 

In a way, you should be thankful! When you are done here you will have unsurpassed power. The only ones that would outclass you would be my master and his successor, when his time comes that is. Now enough rambling on my part. It’s time for your first dose of cells!”  
  


With that he pushed a button on a panel next to him that caused the surrounding machinery to start moving. Inside the tube a metal arm moved closer to the body and stabbed it with a needle. Slowly a glass tube attached to the arm filled with a deep crimson liquid. 

Pressing a few more buttons brought the glass phial outside the container J-E-N-O-V-A was in. The doctor grabbed it and attached it to an IV drip looking thing. He then picked up some wires that ran into another machine.

“Now all that needs to be done is hook you up to monitor your vitals” Along with his crushing fear, confusion and panic was a deep sense of pure annoyance. The doctor was _far_ too cheerful.

_‘If you love J-E-N-O-V-A so much why don't_ you _take her cells?’_ Came the dark and bitter thought from the usually bright and positive child.

With that Izuku felt the doctor place sticky patches on his skin that he attached the wires to. His nose picked up the smell of an alcohol wipe. He felt the wipe cleaning his arm. Finally he felt a short, but sharp pain as a needle pierced his skin. His heart was beating like wild. 

“Now going by how the other reacted I would expect a lot of pain. And no, we cannot knock you out. Any drugs or quirks affecting you could interfere with the enhancement. Think of this as... pain tolerance training. Say goodbye to your humanity, my boy! You are about to become something _more.”_ At that he hit a button and the crimson liquid followed into the tube that went into Izuku's arm. 

As the cells slowly made their way down the tube Izuku felt his heart hammering in his chest. He half expected to fly out of his chest at how fast it was going. His mind was in much chaos, he wasn’t even able to work himself into a panic attack. 

All thoughts ceased, however, the moment the cells entered his veins. On average it takes around forty-five seconds for blood to circulate through the whole body. However, that is when an adult is at rest. For little Izuku, whose heart most certainly was _not_ at rest, had the cells that had been forced into him circulate in under fifteen seconds. 

Izuku arched his back as he let out a soundless scream, straining against the restraints. It felt like one time he poke an electrical outlet and got shocked but infinitely worse. 

In mere moments he had mercifully passed out due to the pain, but to him those moments felt like hours. Watching this with disturbed glee was the doctor. Between watching the boy and monitoring the equipment he was having the time of his life. With his monitoring equipment he was able to notice minute changes started to occure. It wasn’t much but it was noticeable. 

* * *

Looking up he saw the form of his master, face cloaked in shadows by way of a quirk, observing the operation. He was no doubt using one of his many quirks to monitor the boy himself. In silence the two wait for the tube of cells to finish being injected into the boy. 

It was when beep singled the end of the injection that the two men spoke. 

“And now we wait, my lord. Within the next twelve hours we will have the final confirmation that he is indeed the perfect subject. The fact his vitals are stable with no spikes is a positive sign. Some of our weaker subjects already started breaking down by this point. What does your monitoring quirk tell you, my lord.”

“The same as your equipment. His body is now ever so slightly stronger than it was before. Just as your calculations suggested. Although how long until he is finished with his enhancements will remain unknown. Assuming he lives past the next ten day that is. After which is when we can truly start the planning. Is he stable enough to be moved to his room now?”

“Five more minutes and then he can be moved. Keeping in line with our projections he will be due for the next enhancement in seven days. One final thing, what should be his code name?” The doctor asked as he brought up Izuku’s file, typing in his observations. 

“He can be permitted to keep his name, no need to alienate him against us any more than necessary, he is after all only five. He is a long term project, he will come to agree with our way of thinking in time.” With that a sinister smirk came to his lips. 

While Project: SOLDIER was meant to make leaders their Nomu army, it didn’t mean they couldn’t be used for other purposes. Oh he could only imagine the look on All Might’s face when the blonde idiot finally fought a SOLDIER. He would make sure the eighth holder of his little brother’s quirk knew that SOLDIERs were made from quirkless children. Not only would the fact that children suffered hurt him but that fact they were quirkless? Oh that would hit _so_ close to home. And finally the coup de grâce would be revealing that Tomura was the grandson of his beloved master. Only then would All Might be granted death.

The two hundred year old villain chuckled as he exited the lab. Yes that would truly fitting end to the so called “Symbol of Peace” 

* * *

Izuku awoken with a jolt. Releasing a sigh he willed the memories of his first enhancement down. The only good thing about the enchantments was that they helped him keep track of time. Every seven days he was sent there to be under the “tender mercies” of the doctor. 

Izuku could honestly say he hated the doctor. He was never someone who held onto grudges like this but well… let’s just say being a human experiment to a crazed doctor changes one’s outlook slightly. 

Looking down at his hands he flexed them, feeling the strength he was slowly gaining. It wasn’t only his body that was growing stronger. His mind was also being enhanced. It surprised the doctor when he found out. From what Izuku was able to figure out, the doctor expected his mind to remain the same. Turns out he was even more of a perfect subject then the doctor and “his lord” 

Izuku shivered at the thought of the doctor’s lord. He had only met the man once and he already had a deep fear of him. Just being in the same room was overwhelming. It was pure and utter terror. He almost puked up the food had eaten earlier. It was like he was an anti-All Might, instead of making him feel safe and that everything would be alright, he felt total hopelessness. 

He was dreading meeting him again. Apparently the man would be teaching him. What exactly he would teach would be unknown until the lessons started. Izuku’s gut told him he would both hate and love the lessons with “Sensei” as the scary man told to call him.

Until then however he had other work to do. Pushing himself off his bed he made his way to the compacted weatern style bathroom his cell had. According to Sensei it was to save space or something like. 

Finishing what was needed Izuku exited the room and made his way to the desk that had work for him to do. Yes, even though he was kidnapped and experimented on he still had to do homework and that stuff. 

It wasn’t like it was hard. He was pretty smart and it took his mind off of everything that was happening. Not to mention he like learning new things. Maybe he would learn something that would help him escape

Escape?

Till now he hadn’t thought of that. If he got strong enough then one day, when Sensei wasn’t there, he would be able to overpower the doctors and everyone else. He would be able to leave and find mommy and daddy! Then he could train to be a hero with Kacchan!

* * *

  
  


Unknown to the small child he was being watched. Observing him through a two way mirror was All for One

Using a mind reading quirk the man peered inside the boy’s mind. In it he saw the boy planning on going along with what was happening so one day he could get strong enough to escape. He would not stop the boy’s escape attempts. After all, every failure would not only heighten his creativity for his next attempt, but also slowly, but surely break his resolve.

Until then the child would continue to be enhanced. Once the boy reached a certain threshold not only would he start teaching the boy and have his combat training start but the final part of Project: SOLDIER.

Look at his tablet he brought a tab with information on a subsection of Project: SOLDIER. It was simply entitled Materia. 

And it was with that the boy would truly be powerful enough to become Tomura’s right hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Holy hell was it hard to descript what J-E-N-O-V-A looks like from a child’s POV
> 
> 2) Did I just give a 5 year old mental trauma just by making him look at J-E-N-O-V-A and having his tiny mind break a little, like he saw an eldritch horror? Yes, yes I did. I mean, when you think about J-E-N-O-V-A is an unknowable horror from beyond the stars that corrupts all who come into contact with it.
> 
> 3) Materia? Did you read that right? You'll just have to wait till next chapter ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> So my first story and I already killed Inko, left Izuku an orphan and gave him to All for One for experimentation.   
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> Imma going to hide now.
> 
> Also I have no update schedule what so ever. So update will come whenever. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "The One Winged Hero"


End file.
